Un no tan pequeño problema
by romycullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se concocen desde la cuna, que pasará cuándo quieran llevar su relación física a un siguiente nivel y se encuentren con que hay un no tan pequeño problema?- Todos humanos. EXB para el P-ward contest2.


**Polla-Ward Contest 2**

**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi mente retorcida solo ha jugado con ellos, y mi cuerpo con Edward. Pero shhhh, eso no se lo digan a nadie.**

**Nombre del Fic: Un no tan pequeño problema**

**Nombre del Autor/es: romycullen**

**Número de Palabras: 4.315**

**Advertencias: Lemmon fuerte, algo de violencia medida, palabras obsenas, descripciones gráficas.**

**Tipo de Edward: Super polla-ward! 1313 Domward en el lemmon**

**Nota de autor: Si el sexo rudo no es de su agrado esto es algo que ****no**** queréis leer.**

Me encontraba apoyado sobre los lockers del pasillo esperando a mi hermosa novia. Bella y yo llevábamos 4 años de novios y toda una vida juntos. Yo nací el veinte de junio, ella nació el 13 de septiembre. Su madre, y mi madrina, no tenía leche por lo que mi madre nos amantó a los dos. Dimos nuestros primeros pasos juntos, dejamos el biberón juntos, comenzamos jardín juntos, y la primaria, y luego el instituto. También nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Lo único que aún nos faltaba era tener relaciones. Cuatro jodidos años de novios, y yo, Edward Cullen, quarterback del equipo de football del instituto, el chico más deseado del pueblo y con dieciocho años era virgen. He tenido oportunidades, tanto con mi novia como con chicas que se me han ofrecido a lo largo de estos años. Y admito que se me ha pasado por la mente follarme primero a alguna de las chicas más zorras del instituto. Pero no podría hacerle eso a mi Bella. Si no tuviese un gran problema ya hubiese dejado de ser virgen hace años.

Mi sexy novia apareció doblando el pasillo y no pude evitar sonreír. Se veía adorable al lado de los otros estudiantes. Bella es hermosa; cabello castaño rojizo, piel blanca, enormes ojos chocolates, nariz pequeñita, labios llenos, un culito respingón que ahora se encontraba enfundado en una falda que más bien parecía un jodido cinturón y un buen par de firmes tetas. Todo ello funcionando como novia, amiga y porrista y quizá algún día amante. Pero mi novia medía solo un metro cincuenta y al lado de nuestros compañeros era una imagen digna de ver. Si, mi novia es muy bajita y yo no tengo ningún problema con ello. Puede que los cuarenta centímetros de estatura entre nosotros molestaran a otro, pero no a mí. Si me cansaba de estar agachado para besarla solo tenía que levantarla, no era tan terrible. El único problema era que me ponía duro instantáneamente.

- Hola mi amor –me dijo mi Bella con una preciosa sonrisa dulce poniéndose en puntitas para ser besada. Lo cual era gracioso porque ni aún así llegaba. Así que decidí jugar con ella en venganza por traer esa jodida mini falda.

-Hola bebe- le di mi mejor sonrisa torcida y ella hizo un puchero cuando no me agache a besarla.

- ¿No hay beso?- me dijo con ojos cachorrito. Puede que mi melliza Alice cayera en sus redes pero no yo. Bella siempre ha sido el amor de mi existencia, pero si hay algo que me gusta y me pone es tener el control en la relación.

-Nop -dije resaltando la p. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por lo que me apresure a dejar mi boca a la altura de su oído- La próxima lo pensarás mejor antes de venir con un cinturón de falda. ¿Entendido?

Bella me miro con sus ojitos bien abiertos y yo pasé mi pulgar por su boca. Me retire antes de tener mayores problemas, no podía soportar más tanta paja junta por día. En cualquier momento expulsaría las pocas neuronas que mi pobre cerebro poseía por mi hinchada polla y ahí me declararían en estado vegetativo. Sin embargo le di un no tan suave azote en su nalga y la perra gimió. GIMIO. Latigazo a mi polla. Abortar Cullen, ¡abortar!

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta alejarme de la tentación hecha carne, digo de mi novia. Tenía dos opciones. Una, iba a mi clase y me aguantaba mi erección del tamaño de la torre Eiffel como el pro que ya era a esta altura en el manejo de los mástiles constantes. O dos, me iba a al baño de hombres y me bombeaba hasta sacarme cayos. Decisiones, decisiones. Pero como soy un adolescente de dieciocho años es evidentemente mi querida polla le gano a mi cerebro, si es que tenía uno a esta altura. Me importaba una mierda llegar tarde. Mi polla y yo estaríamos agradecidos de aliviar esta tortura. Saque a uno de los niños recién ingresados y el pobre mi miró como si yo fuese un tiburón persiguiendo al jodido Nemo. Sí tengo una sobrina de cinco años que amo y me hace ver cosas de niños, supérenlo. Me metí en uno de los cubículos diseñados para que podamos hacer el numero dos tranquilos, y me puse a hacer la número tres. Desabotone mis jeans, baje mi bóxer y mi polla saltó feliz. Hija de puta, me iba a hacer morir de un aneurisma un día de estos. Enfunde mi mano alrededor de la ancha base y apreté fuertemente imaginando que era e coñito caliente de mi novia. Oh si, se sentía de puta madre. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Mis bolas bailaban la rumba, felices de estar por recibir un poco de alivio y llenas como obeso en buffet de cuánto puedes comer. Las tetas de Bella se movían en mi imaginación en sincronía con las apretadas a mi verga. Mierda, que ganas de chupárselas. Céntrate Cullen, ¡céntrate! Ya me había ocurrido terminar de golpe por imaginar demasiado. Apreté el glande con fuerza y un chorro de semen caliente digo de apagar un jodido incendio se estrelló contra el marco. Grite con voz ronca como vikingo en guerra y el chorro se hizo más intenso. Cuando mi cuerpo logro calmarse, y mi cerebro se adaptó a la nueva pérdida de neuronas tras otra paja fulminante mire el desastre en el mármol. Tranquilamente podría llenar uno de los tantos baches de la entrada al instituto con eso. Papel higiénico, eso necesitaba. Nada, ni un puto papel. Me subí los bóxer y los jeans y me metí a los otros cubículos. Nada, en ninguno. Eso me pasa por querer tener una mañanera. Probablemente no pondrían papel hasta luego de que entráramos a la primera hora. Bueno, no es como si fuese el único chico del instituto después de todo.

Para el almuerzo todos hablaban del grito que pegaron al ver mi pequeño souvenir en el baño. Estaba mortificado, jodidamente mortificado. Y para hacer las cosas peores Bella tenía su mano muy cerca de mi lugar feliz. Peligro, peligro gritó mi cabeza –la de arriba- en el momento en el que mi novia perversa no tuvo una mejor idea que darme un apretoncito para llamar mi atención. Fije mi vista en ella pero como no, tenía que irse a su escote. Error, error. Y juro que sentía la voz del puto robot de Star Wars en mi mente. El escote no era pronunciado, pero la diferencia de altura me daba una vista increíble.

- ¿Si?- le dije enarcando una ceja. Mi pobre bebé se sonrojo y me miro apenada. Pendejo, ella no tiene la culpa de que no puedas follarla por cada agujero disponible. Porque si, Bella para estas alturas me había ofrecido hasta su alma. Y yo sabía que su autoestima estaba destruida después de tanto rechazo. Habíamos pasado por todo: dietas y lágrimas porque creía que era por su peso, insinuaciones sobre depilación tras mas lágrimas y los insultos al contarme con detalle cuando dolía esa mierda, compra de perfumes, compra de feromonas, compra de maquillaje, tacones altísimos pensando en la diferencia de altura, mención sobre ejercicios kegel, enviar videos de redtube por equivocación, dejar el kamasutra en su mesita de luz, y la lista seguía. Para estas alturas era un papiro, y de los largos.

- Solo quería invitarte a casa esta noche. Charlie irá de pesca y Renée estará en Arizona hasta la semana que viene visitando a la tía Evy- me estremecí en mi asiento. Recordaba a la tía Evy. Era la hermana adoptiva menor de Renée. Un fuego hecho mujer y una come hombres. No solo me había tocado en las partes menos adecuadas de mi cuerpo en los lugares más inapropiados, sino que me había hecho insinuaciones bastante tentadoras estando pasada de copas. No era alcohólica ni nada por el estilo, pero a la tía Evy le gustaba divertirse a lo grande. Cuando Bella y yo comenzamos a salir Evy se quedó de niñera mientras Charlie y Renée salían a celebrar su aniversario. Hizo una ronda de Absenta y comenzó a darnos concejos para la hora de follar contándonos sus experiencias. Me recordó muchísimo a esa sexóloga latina que promete llevarte al nirvana ida y vuelta con sus conocimientos. Y estando bebido y con las hormonas revoloteadas no pude evitar sentirme excitado al imaginarme todo eso con mi Bella. La tía Evy se disculpó y se fue a la habitación de invitados. Cinco minutos después sus gritos de placer retumbaban en toda la casa. Y Bella yo comenzamos a besarnos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, para luego caer en el sillón y comenzar a embestir sobre la ropa. Esa vez termine metiendo mis dedos en su dulce y apretado coñito por primera vez. Mierda estaba duro de nuevo- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?- repetí, pero mi voz salió aguda y extrañamente algo ronca. Sonaba como un púber otra vez. Grandioso. Céntrate Cullen.- Esta bien, paso a las ocho. ¿Vale?

- Vale. Te amo- me contestó con sonrisa brillante de niña y no pude evitar comerle la boca. Ese te amo fue todo lo que necesite para terminar de decidirme. Esta noche dejas de ser virgen Cullen.

A las ocho en punto de la noche me encontraba en la puerta de la casa del jefe Swan quien brillaba por su ausencia, genial no tenía ganas de recibir un tiro en la frente por follarme a su hija, con todo derecho además. No habíamos terminado de traspasar el hall de entrada cuando nuestro beso de bienvenida subió a rated R. La tome por las caderas y recorrió su boca con mi lengua, enredándola con la suya y apretando su firme culito mientras ella gemía e intentaba refregarse contra mí. Llegamos a su habitación y le quite la camiseta al instante dejándola con un sujetador negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel. En dos segundos Bella se encontraba tan solo en ropa interior y yo me estaba dejando desvestir más allá del torso por primera vez. Bella bajo mis bóxer y mi polla saltó orgullosa.

-No vas a meterme eso, No no. ¡No! Joder- gritó Bella con los ojos abiertos en su máxima extensión. Joder sabía que esto pasaría, y es que mi no tan pequeño problema señores era exactamente eso. Mi tamaño. Veinticinco centímetros en estado erecto y un ancho considerable hacían que mi polla libre y erecta me llegase al ombligo.

-Bebé- le dije intentando acercarme a ella pero Bella se encerró en el armario. Se metió en el puto armario! Me sentía algo herido, pero la entendía. Si yo fuese tan pequeño como ella –y mujer- y mi novio quisiese meterme algo así también me asustaría. Pero no le diría eso. Me llevaba buscando hace demasiado tiempo y ahora yo también estaba listo para hundirme en ella. Hoy follaba a como dé lugar- Nena, hieres mis sentimientos. Soy yo Edward, nos conocemos de bebés y te amo. ¿Recuerdas?

Tímidamente Bella asomó su cabecita del armario y otra vez tenía los ojos de cachorrito. Oh no, no iba a comprarme con eso. Ya me había dejado meterle mano, y dedos, por todos lados. Había intentado tocarme más veces de las que podía recordar y yo soy su jodido novio. Pero tenía que tener paciencia con ella, mi bebé estaba asustada y mi amor por ella es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso mi polla.

- Ven bebé, ven aquí. Por favor, te amo- extendí mi mano hacía ella y salió del armario. La envolví en mis brazos y gemí de placer al mi falo tocar lo alto de su estómago. Sentía deseos de refregarme en ella como un puto perro, de esos que se te cuelgan de la pantorrilla y quieren follarla como si sus vidas dependiesen de eso. Bueno, la mía en estos momentos dependía de hundirme en Bella. Sentí algo cálido intentando rodear y tras bajar mi vista vi a Bella intentando envolver su pequeña y suave mano en mi engordad verga. Dios ver que no lo lograba me había puesto a mil.

- Es tan grande. Es enorme Edward – exclamó sorprendida y yo gruñi.

- Bella, bebe, no puedes decir esas cosas si no quieres que te folle en este instante. ¿Vale?- le advertí.

-Es E. NOR. ME – me repitió ella recalcando cada sílaba y mi autocontrol se fue al carajo junto con mi consciencia. La levante y la coloqué encima de mi duro falo refregándolo contra su intimidad una y otra vez. No iba a ser tan estúpido de penetrarle en seco. Esto iba a dolerle como la mierda y la necesitaba lo más mojada posible. Cuando ya la tenía prácticamente goteando sobre mi hice la pregunta que cambiaría mi noche.

-¿Lento o rápido como una curita?-yo hablaba entre dientes, el esfuerzo por no penetrarla mientras sentía su calor estaba volviéndome loco. Bella tomaba anti-conceptivos hace años porque la ayudaban con su período así que esto sería piel a piel y no podía esperar a sentirlo.

-Curita- contestó decidida pero tan bajo que si no la tuviese adherida a mi no lo hubiese oído. La bese con todo el amor del mundo y la penetre de golpe. Tanto como puedes penetrar de golpe a tu novia virgen. Joder. Apretado, asfixiante. No había manera de describir como se sentía esto. Mi hombro estaba lleno de lágrimas y yo no podía ver su rostro por lo que dejé besos húmedos y tiernos por todo su cuello.

-Pasará mi amor, lo siento. Te amo, gracias por esto, bebé. Te amo- seguí dejando besos hasta que Bella se relajó en mis brazos moviendo levemente sus caderas. Comenzamos ese vaivén antiguo que yo tanto había esperado y fui incrementando el ritmo subiéndola y bajándola de mi polla al tiempo que envestía. ¡Dios bendiga el tamaño de mi novia!

Hice círculos en su clítoris y la sentí contraerse a mi alrededor. Esperaba terminara rápido porque yo no podía atrasar el más descargarme en ella.

-Oh así, así Edward, Más fuerte, tócame más fuerte mierda. La pared, Oohh… en la pared, la pa... a… ahhhh…- me dijo entre gemidos y grititos y la apoye contra la pared frotando su clítoris rudamente. En todo este tiempo tocándola había descubierto que a mi tierna y virginal Bella le gustaba que la tocaran duro. Nada de caricias suaves. Finalmente se apretó a mi alrededor gritando mi nombre y fue todo lo que necesite. Apoyé mano en la parte alta de su cajonera sintiendo el ruido de esta romperse y me liberé en ella llenándola de mi semilla y gritando su nombre con una voz que no reconocía como propia.

Me salí de ella y la bese con ternura. Mía.

-No puedo esperar a que esto no duela como la mierda y puedas follarme realmente Edward- me dijo adormilada contra mi cuello abrazándose contra mi cuerpo y yo sonreí con perversidad acunándola en mis brazos. Oh si mi amor, yo tampoco puedo esperar.

**2 años después**

Estaba manejando hacía el departamento que compartíamos con Bella cerca de la universidad. No podía esperar a llegar. Hoy era viernes, o como nosotros lo conocíamos. El kinky day. Los viernes yo tenía carta libre para desatar mis más oscuros deseos con Bella. En estos dos años no habíamos perdido el tiempo y habíamos explorado nuestra sexualidad a fondo. Yo descubrí que era un pervertido de lo peor y Bella descubrió su lado sumiso y masoquista conmigo. La última fantasía fue que yo fuese un ladrón sexy –según sus palabras no mías- que se metía al apartamento y la follaba en contra de su voluntad. Jodida retorcida había resultado mi novia. Delante del resto del mundo yo era el novio cariñoso, que le daba flores y chocolates y ella la jovencita tranquila y educada que se sonrojaba por todo. Pero en la intimidad yo era todo lo contrario a un santo y ella se convertía en mi putita personal. Saber que el amor que nos tenemos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa es lo que me permite verla de esa manera, porque sé que ella se entrega a mí en cuerpo y alma y yo tengo el privilegio de disfrutarla. Y hacerle disfrutar.

Estacione en la cochera y subí los siete pisos en el elevador desajustando mi corbata. Me encontraba trabando en una compañía para ganar dinero y debía vestir traje. Bella estaba extasiada con aquello. Salí al pasillo y metí las llaves en la puerta del apartamento. Estaba casi todo a oscuras, la luz era suficiente para ver pero no tanta como para iluminar con claridad el ambiente. Dejé las llaves en la mesita y vi una nota.

_Dale play al equipo de sonido. _

Avancé y le puse play al iHome y los acordes de Saint de Marilyn Manson comenzaron a sonar. Mi hermosa pervertida. Arrodillada con sus piernas abiertas, con unos ligueras puestos, unos tacones de infarto color rojo y un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación se encontraba mi novia. Hoy nos tocaba la fantasía del dominador promiscuo y la sumisa. Realmente debo haber hecho algo bien en esta vida para merecer una novia así. No pude evitar dejar escapar una risa cuando la vi con la cabeza gacha y todo el paquete. Porque a pesar de todo, seguíamos siendo nosotros mismos. Una pareja de novios que habían compartido hasta la cuna. Bueno, hoy compartíamos una cama y Bella me compartía su coñito lindo también. La risa quedó atorada en mi garganta cuando la rodeo y vi que su ropa interior era un fino hilito que se perdía en medio de su delicioso culito. Aún tenía cierto aspecto aniñado en general, pero estaba más mujer y que mujer.

-Levántate. Ahora-le dije con voz dura y Bella se puso de pie aún con su cabeza gacha. Mierda, esto era excitante. Con tacones y todo me llegaba al hombro y me sentía poderoso a su lado, como un predador a punto de atacar a su presa. Me acerqué, corrí su cabello y deslicé mi nariz por su cuello llenándome de su aroma. Exquisito. Saque mi lengua y lamí a todo lo largo de su arteria hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo. Luego lo metí en mi boca y lo succioné para volver a bajar por su cuello y morderla allí. Bella tembló como una hojita. Mi novia sufre de una obsesión insana por los vampiros y al caliente que la muerda. Yo no puedo quejarme la verdad, amo ver su cuerpo marcado por mi. Jodido hombre de las cavernas que puedo llegar a ser.

Me alejé de ella dejándola temblando. Mi polla necesitaba atención inmediata, la ropa interior me estaba matando y mi erección ya era dolorosa a estas alturas. Me desabroche el cinturón, luego el pantalón de vestir y lo baje junto con mis bóxer a mis rodillas.

-Ven aquí- Bella caminó hacía mi con paso firme a pesar de que podía ver lo excitada que se encontraba. La tome del cabello fuertemente pero sin llegar a lastimarla y la obligué a agacharse- chúpamela.

Pude intuir que Bella estaba sonriendo. Era la mejor en dar mamadas y a pesar de que nunca podía meterme entero en su boca se las arreglaba para hacerme sentir de puta madre. Lamió todo mi largo como si de una paleta o helado se tratase y luego dio una fuerte succión al glande. Yo tire mi cabeza atrás y acariciando su cabeza me deje hacer. Comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás bombeándome con su boca y apretando mis testículos con suave manito. Esto era el puto cielo. Gruñí fuertemente cuando la presión en mi bajo vientre y bolas se hizo intolerable y comencé a follar su boquita frenando solo cuando me encontraba con la pared de su garganta. La sentí tener arcadas un par de veces pero me encontraba demasiado ido y saber que eso era causa de mi tamaño me excito aún más. Finalmente me corrí y ella tragó hasta dejarme semi erecto. Polla hija de puta, acababa de tener una de las mejores mamadas y aún quería más. Por algo iba conmigo realmente, porque si bien recibir una mamada de mi novia es más que agradable estar dentro de su cuerpecito suave y calentito es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida luego de conocerla.

La ayudé a ponerse de pie y levanté su rostro con mis dedos. Había extrañado ver su hermosa carita todo el jodido día. Sus ojos chocolates algo aguados por la reciente actividad me miraron con amor y yo no pude evitar salirme un poco de mi papel y sonreírle. Preciosa. La bese rudamente y Bella gimió en mi boca provocando que estuviese duro otra vez. Llevo su mano a mi polla y ya detuve en seco tomándola por la muñeca. Viernes, hoy era viernes y no se me olvidaba eso.

-¿Acaso te he dado permiso para tocarme?-le pregunté fríamente y Bella no se movió de su lugar ni contestó. Sabía lo que hacía, habíamos estado leyendo obre esto por semanas para llevarlo a cabo hoy. Así que probablemente ella estaba buscando algo y yo creía saber que era- ¿Crees que debo castigarte? Puedes hablar.

-Puede hacer lo que crea más oportuno, Señor- contestó con voz modulada y aún mirando sus pies. Respuesta correcta bebé, respuesta jodidamente correcta.

-Desnúdate- le espeté soltando su muñeca y Bella se alejo de mi para comenzar a quitar la poca tela que la cubría- Deja el liguero y los zapatos.

Cuando tanto la micro tanga que llevaba como el sostén estuvieron fuera la contemplé unos segundos. Sus pechos habían crecido y me llamaban a morderlos o follarlos, y sus caderas aún pequeñas al lado de otras chicas estaban más curvadas. Sonreí macabramente mientras ene l equipo sonaba No reflection y me coloqué detrás de ella.

-Agáchate y apoya tus brazos en el sillón- Bella hizo lo que le pedí y tome su largo cabello en mi mano al tiempo que le explicaba- Voy a darte diez azotes, contaras cada uno. Asiente con la cabeza si has entendido.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y sobre su culito para avisarle lo que se venía. Levanté mi mano y azote fuertemente su trasero sin soltar el agarre de su cabello. Bella grito "uno" y el proceso se repitió hasta llegar al décimo. A lo último los gritos eran medio gemidos de placer y estaba empapada. Y para que mentir, yo no podía esperar más follarla.

- Esto no va a ser suave Isabella, agárrate fuerte- En cuánto dije Isabella mi novia ya estaba refregándose contra mi polla inconscientemente, la ponía increíblemente que la llamase por su nombre a la hora del sexo. La penetré sin miramientos y comencé a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que mis bolas chocasen contra su cuerpo. Bella gritaba como posesa.

-Así, más fuerte. Miieeeerda Edward, follame más duro- sus gritos de aliento y sus demandas me hicieron perder la razón por completo y la obligué a pararse y apoyarse de pie contra la pared para penetrarla de frente. Ese era nuestro lugar favorito para follar, duro y contra la pared.

-Más fuerte, ¿querías más fuerte? No podrás caminar en una semana Isabella- sabía que estaba siendo más rudo que nunca, su espalda estaba esforzándose por no estrellarse contra la pared con cada embestida de mi cuerpo y sus piernas en mis caderas estaban apretándome con fuerza. Tome sus muñecas con una de mis manos y con la otra apreté su culo recién azotado haciéndola gritar y cerrar sus ojos. El ruido que producían nuestros cuerpos al unirse junto con mis gruñidos y sus gritos eran completamente eróticos.

-Tómame... tómame... del cuello – me pidió como pudo, estaba cerca y sus paredes temblaban alrededor de mi polla. Solté sus muñecas y llevé mi mano a su cuello apretándolo un poco sin dejarla sin aire. Habíamos hecho esto por más de un año y para estas alturas ya sabía cuanta presión ejercer. Apreté su cuello un poco más fuerte al tiempo que le daba una embestida más dura, rápida y profunda y todo su cuerpo golpeó la pared al tiempo que gritaba mi nombre a todo pulmón. Seguí embistiendo cada vez más rápido y ella tuvo un segundo orgasmo. Su cuerpo se balanceaba a toda velocidad sobre el mío dando con fuerza contra la blanca pared y para su tercer orgasmo finalmente me libere en su interior soltando su cuello por miedo a dejarla sin aire y colocando mi mano al lado de su cabeza. Una vez hube recuperado un ritmo de respiración normal bese su cuello y acaricie despacio su trasero.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- pregunté con algo de temor. Algo que habíamos pactado era que ella dijese cuando algo la superaba pero hasta ahora jamás había ocurrido y esperaba se mantuviese así.

-No. Ha sido fantástico. Como dirías tú, de puta madre- contestó imitando mi voz con la última frase y no pude evitar reír. Mierda, como la amo. Levanté mi cabeza y la mire a los ojos, aún enterrado en su interior. Había tanto amor en ellos que no pude evitar besarla. El beso comenzó siendo tierno y lento, pero como todo con nosotros subió de tono hasta que estaba listo para otra ronda en su interior. Ella se apartó de mí y río y yo reí escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Soy alguien insaciable a la hora del sexo y ella me conoce como nadie.

-Vamos campeón, déjame encargarme de tu no tan pequeño problema- me dijo riendo y besando mi cuello sensualmente para luego morderme. No soy al único al que le agrada marcar a su pareja y eso está jodidamente bien conmigo.

-A la cama señorita, quiero hacerte el amor.

**Dedicado a todas mis hermosas perverts de LPDEC, las amo!**

**Qué les ha parecido? Mi primer lemmon. Es fuerte y si no les agrada lo rudo no es mi problema ya que habéis sido advertidas.**


End file.
